


lemons and sugar

by lemonyellowlogic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Name Reveal, Sanders Sides Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic
Summary: deceit tells logan his name.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	lemons and sugar

Deceit held Logan’s hands in his own, his gloves for the first time in Logan’s memory gone. They were warm, his fingers caressing the back of Logan’s hands in featherlight touches.

“My name...is Janus. And I...I wanted to tell you because if this...if we are going to be together, I want to be open with you.”

Dec-no, Janus’s face was bright red, his eyes focussing on his feet, his hands shaking with nervousness.

“Janus.” Logan clicked with his tongue. He’d have to get used to that name, but he was fine with that. It fit his beautifully unperfect partner better than he could’ve ever imagined.

Janus looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes slightly watery and a small smile on his lips, “Yes?”

“I think I like your name more than I thought I ever could.” He placed his hands on Jans’s face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Janus tasted of lemons and sugar, a sweet treat he loved, and Logan could taste it forever. He pulled back, Janus’s face flushed brighter, but a beaming smile laid on his lips. 

He took off his hat, throwing it aside before launching himself at his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around Logan’s neck and his lips kissing everywhere they could reach. Logan placed his hands on the other’s hips and pulled away, gazing into his eyes.

“I think I love you, Janus.”

Jan paused, looking back at Logan, “Well, that’s strange.”

Logan’s eyebrow was cocked, and Janus smiled even brighter, “I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh that new episode hit differently. i love jan's name so freaking much, and just had to write a loceit fic for it. I've never really written loceit before, so it was fun and i think i might ship it now sooooo...fun.


End file.
